Gagal Move On
by ChuaChuAi
Summary: Zi Tao sempat menyukai Yi Fan. Tetapi itu dulu, karena kini, Zi Tao sudah move on.


Zi Tao sempat mengagumi Yi Fan. Huang Zi Tao yang manja sempat menyukai Wu Yi Fan yang pendiam. Zi Tao sempat hampir menyatakan cintanya pada Yi Fan. Zi Tao sempat menulis nama Yi Fan pada mejanya dan kemudian dimarahi oleh gurunya. Zi Tao sempat hampir pingsan karena bertemu dengan Yi Fan di toilet ketika ia sedang buang air kecil. Zi Tao pernah berbicara dengan Yi Fan, dan tidak lama setelah Yi Fan pergi, ia pingsan. Zi Tao sempat menangis karena mantan kekasih Yi Fan yang masih menyukainya, adalah teman sekelasnya. Zi Tao sempat masuk UKS karena Yi Fan tersenyum padanya.

Tetapi itu dulu, karena kini, Zi Tao sudah _move on_.

"_Well_, aku dengar seseorang sudah _move on_ dari Yi Fan." Celetuk Baek Hyun. Ia dan beberapa temannya, juga Zi Tao sedang makan siang di kantin sekolah. Keberuntungan untuk mereka karena mendapatkan meja yang kosong.

Zi Tao mengaduk jusnya dan menatap Baek Hyun, "Aku memang sudah _move on_, kenapa?" Baek Hyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan seringaian, "Wow, begitu, ya? Sayangnya, aku tidak berbicara padamu, Huang Zi."

"Aku juga tidak berbicara padamu, Byun Baek."

Min Seok yang berada di tengah Baek Hyun dan Zi Tao menarik rambut keduanya, "Kalian, bisakah kalian diam untuk beberapa jam, atau menit saja? Aku tidak bisa makan jika kalian berdebat terus dari tadi."

"Aww, kau benar-benar agresif. Aku kasihan pada Jong Dae jika kalian berdua menikah. Aku pikir, posisi _woman on top_ adalah posisi favorit kalian nantinya." Min Seok semakin menguatkan tarikannya pada rambut Baek Hyun, "Nona Park–"

"_Well_, aku pria."

"Ya, maksudku, Tuan Park, aku menarik rambut kalian bukan berarti aku agresif, itu yang pertama. Kedua, aku dan Jong Dae tidak ada apa-apa–"

"Belum," Baek Hyun melepaskan cengkraman tangan Min Seok pada rambutnya, "mungkin maksudmu adalah, belum."

Lu Han, salah satu teman dari Zi Tao, menusuk-nusuk hidung Min Seok yang membuatnya terganggu, "Apa?!"

"Um, aku hanya ingin mengatakan, jika aku kasihan pada Zi Tao saat ini." Ya, ini adalah saatnya untuk mengasihani Zi Tao. Lihatlah betapa malangnya. Rambutnya yang ditarik oleh Min Seok, posisinya yang hampir jatuh dari kursi, matanya yang hampir keluar mengalahkan mata Kyung Soo, dan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Sungguh Zi Tao yang malang.

"Zi Tao!"

Astaga.

Sekali lagi, Zi Tao memang benar-benar malang hari ini. Baru saja ia keluar dari UKS karena tadi siang ia pingsan dan akan kembali ke kelasnya, Guru Kang, yang menganggap Zi Tao sebagai murid–pembantu– kesayangannya, menyuruhnya untuk memberikan setumpuk kertas pada ketua kelas di kelas sebelah. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah karena Zi Tao memang akan melewati kelas itu. Namun yang salah adalah, ketua kelasnya.

Ketua kelasnya adalah Wu Yi Fan, Kris Wu, Kevin Li, Li Jiaheng atau apapun itu.

Dengan langkah yang lemas, Zi Tao berjalan menuju ke arah kelasnya. Kepalanya ia tundukkan.

Zi Tao mengatakan ia sudah _move on_ dari Yi Fan. Karena menurutnya jantungnya sudah tidak berdegup kencang saat melihat, bertemu atau berselisih arah dengan Yi Fan. Namun tetap saja, ia tidak bisa menatap lurus pada Yi Fan. Senyumnya juga tak bisa ditahan jika ia melihat Yi Fan.

Bayang-bayang mengenai Yi Fan kandas begitu saja ketika ia menabrak seseorang. Ia terjatuh, dan orang yang menabraknya–atau ditabraknya– menahan tubuhnya, persis seperti salah satu adegan di drama yang sering Zi Tao tonton. Dan bayangan Yi Fan berganti menjadi... wujud aslinya.

Dengan segera Zi Tao menyingkirkan lengan Yi Fan yang menahan tubuhnya, membuat ia benar-benar jatuh, "Aww!"

"Hei, kau tak apa?" suara berat Yi Fan memenuhi pendengarannya. Zi Tao berdiri dengan terburu-buru hingga beberapa kertasnya jatuh. Masih terburu-buru, Zi Tao mengambil kembali kertas-kertas itu dan tidak sadar jika Yi Fan tengah membantunya.

Ketika hendak mengambil kertas terakhir yang berada di lantai, Zi Tao merasakan sebuah tangan besar menggenggamnya. _Oh, shit_. Umpatan yang tidak seharusnya diucapkan Zi Tao walaupun dalam hati karena Papa Junmen melarangnya.

"Kau tidak–"

"Ya, aku tidak apa."

Zi Tao mengumpat dalam hati karena tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya sendiri. Suaranya tadi benar-benar terdengar seperti wanita. Jika Yi Fan tidak masih berdiri di sana sambil menatapnya, mungkin ia sudah berteriakan kesetanan.

Oh, tunggu. Yi Fan menatapnya. Tersirat jelas dari matanya jika ia mengkhawatirkan Zi Tao. Tidak, jangan sekarang, ja–

"Zi Tao, kau mimisan!"

Zi Tao tidak merespon pekikan Yi Fan yang bahkan sudah menariknya kembali ke UKS. Ia terkejut. Tentu. Siapa yang tidak terkejut ketika melihat gebetanmu mengkhawatirkanmu, memanggil namamu (Zi Tao bahkan tidak tahu darimana Yi Fan mengetahui namanya), dan memegang tanganmu.

Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan bagi–jantung–Zi Tao.


End file.
